The Walk
by GenosAngel
Summary: Sonfic of the song The Walk by: Imogen Heap. Cheren's contemplating on his past relationships with N.


_**This is a songfic from the song **__**The Walk**__** by: Imogen Heap. It contains yaoi (AllWrongShipping), which is CherenxN. This is my Pokémon OTP! This fic was inspired by this video: watch?v=YlJL5ZQtdu0**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I don't own Pokémon, or any of the characters. I also don't own the song, lyrics, or video used.**_

_**WARNING: **__**Yaoi, OOCness(possibly), and slight swearing on Cheren's part. **_

_Inside-out, upside-down_

_Twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now_

_Cause you and I were_

_Never meant to meet_

Why…

My life has just turned inside-out. All by one person. Why is he here? He knows that I hate him. He needs to stop getting into my life and head. He shouldn't even be here, but he is. We were never meant to meet…

_I think you'd better leave_

_It's not safe in here_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

He needs to leave here. Get away. He has so much being practically served to him. There's nothing for him here. So why does he choose to stay? This feeling isn't safe. I know it isn't. As much as I can't stand him, why do I feel so… weak? Oh, I seriously hate him…

_Alright then, alright then_

_I could keep your number _

_For a rainy day_

_That's where this ends_

_No mistakes, no misbehaving_

I sit alone, looking at my phone. I had yelled at him, but that's normal, I suppose. I always tend to yell at him. This time however, he did something that I wasn't expecting… he yelled back. He would never yell back. He would just sit there and take it. I pushed him off the edge, I guess…

I sit there, contemplating to either delete his number or not. I could just end it here. I'll never have to listen to him again, and he won't have to listen to me.

On the other hand, there may be a time when I will need him… no! I do not need him, and I never will! I keep his number anyway. I don't regret this decision…

_I was doing so well_

_Could we just be friends?_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

Things were going rather well. Our relationship had stopped being full of anger and hatred. Why did he have to ruin it?

Damn it Harmonia… I don't even know what I feel anymore. He pins me against the brick wall. I already knew what he had planned. I looked away from him, and he didn't like that. There's that weak feeling again…

Just friends. That's all we are. Or so I thought… he obviously wants more than that. I just don't know how I feel about that…

_It's not meant to be like this_

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

I don't understand what's going on anymore. He's called and texted several times, and I've ignored them. I read all the messages, and never responded. I've listened to all the voicemails, but never called back.

Most of that he said in the voicemails were filled with apologies. Why is he apologizing? Some of his messages said things along the lines of _'Cheren, I miss you…' _or _'Would you please pick up? I need to talk to you.'_

I hate feeling this way. I really do. I don't want to feel like this, but he drives me to the brink. I don't even know anymore…

_It's not meant to feel like this_

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_So that makes it all your fault_

Whatever is happening to me, it's his entire fault. It was his fault since the beginning, and it always will be. It will.

I see a bit of clear liquid on the edge of my glasses. No… I can't be crying over him. I can't be! I can't! I just can't.

It's all his fault…

_Inside-out, upside-down_

_Twisting beside myself_

_Stop that now _

_You're as close as it gets_

_Without touching me._

I'm so easily taken over. One of his messages said _'Meet me in the Dreamyard. I need to talk to you.' _A simple message. I could've easily ignored it. I ended up replying anyway. _'Alright, I'll be there…'_

I walk to the Dreamyard. Striation City was surprisingly quiet today. That struck me as odd.

I see him a ways away. I stand still as he begins to walk towards me. Once he reached me he began talking, and what he said seemed remarkably similar to the messages and voicemails he had sent me before.

I began to tune him out. I hardly even notice his presence anymore, until he begins to come closer. I backed up away and he stepped closer. What was he doing? I stop moving and so does he, but he's close. Dangerously close, for that matter. He reaches up and touches my hair, and I let him…

_Oh now, don't make it harder_

_Then it already is_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

He plays with my hair, and I just stand there letting him. I eventually back away. He looks at me sadly, as if what I did was wrong. Why does he have to make everything so damn difficult?

I admit, I'm probably not making anything easier either, but that's only natural in my case, I suppose. I make things hard; he'd try his best to make things easier. Why isn't he now? He's leaving me to fix things on my own. As if I actually needed him in the first place…

_It's not meant to be like this_

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

He continues to look at me apologetically as I turn. He places his hand on my shoulder, but I shrug it off and begin to walk away. I wasn't angry with him, I really wasn't. I just needed to show him that he can't get his way with a few sweet apologies. Or so, that's what I'm going with anyway…

Honestly, I have no idea why I turned away. He wasn't doing anything other than play with my hair, and I had let him do that. I guess that feeling has returned. That feeling that says that if I let him have his way in this scenario, he will begin to have his way in others.

_Was not meant to be like this _

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_So that makes it all your fault_

I had nearly exited the Dreamyard, when for whatever reason, I decided to look back. He wasn't following me; he wasn't even looking at me. His gaze was fixed on the ground below him.

I never usually felt guilty for the actions that I've made. Guilt would only slow me down. I've even considered it, but that day, I did. I slowly returned to my place in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled.

It was his intention to make me feel bad, and it had worked.

_Big trouble, losing control_

_Primary resistance at a critical low_

_On the, on the double_

_Gotta get a hold_

_Point of no return_

_One second to go_

He pulled me in, bringing me into his embrace. I didn't pull away. I didn't return the embrace to him, but I didn't pull away. I didn't want to. He reached up and touched my hair again, stealing my glasses in the process.

I look blindly up at him. From what I could make out, he was smiling. Not a devious smile, but more of a content smile. I attempted to drop my gaze away from him, but in return, he gently lifted my chin to where I was looking at him once again. Where he put my glasses, I'm not really sure.

He was leaning in closer. I could feel his warm breath brush against my nose. I knew what he was planning, but I didn't struggle. I just closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable…

_No response on any level, red alert_

_This vessel's under siege_

_Total overload, all systems down,_

_They've got control_

He pressed his lips onto mine. It wasn't harsh or rough, but it was gentle. I found myself kissing back. Almost subconsciously if anything. I'm not entirely sure what was going through my mind at that particular moment. All I do know is that he had control and there was nothing I could do about it at that moment. He got his way in the end. The one thing I tried my damn hardest to avoid, and he is the one who succeeds.

He always fucking had me, but he just made sure I couldn't see it until he was ready for me to.

_There's no way out_

_We are surrounded_

_Give in, give in_

_And relish every minute of it_

I could feel him relaxing a bit. I don't know what drove me to it, but I wanted him to continue. I push myself deeper into the kiss, giving him no time to release. I know I'm giving into him, but I just couldn't stop myself.

He removed his hand from my chin, and found his way up my shirt. I gasped slightly, granting his tongue access into my mouth.

_Freeze, awake here forever_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

I freeze. I had never intended to go this far. Whatever trance I was in before has been broken. I just stood there as Harmonia's tongue explores the inside of my mouth.

I try to push him away, but I can't bring myself to doing so. I shiver as his hand continues to make its way up my chest. That weakness that I kept feeling before has returned, and it refuses to leave…

It's not meant to be like this

_Not what I planned at all_

_I don't want to feel like this, yeah_

I pushed down harder, trying to gain dominance. This isn't how I planned things to end up at all. This is pathetic. I wasn't supposed to be in a battle for dominance, but it turned out that way. On top of everything else, I failed to do so. He pushed me backwards to where he was on top of me.

He eventually broke the kiss. His face was still mere centimeters away from mine. Even with my blurred vision, I could make out the smirk on his lips.

_Was not meant to be like this_

_It's just what I don't need_

_I don't want to feel like this_

_So that makes it all your fault_

Leaning closer one last time, he catches my lips just slightly. Helping me off the ground, he wrapped his arms around my body to prevent me from escaping. He slips my glasses back onto my face. Blinking a few times, I looked back up at him only to have him steal another kiss from me…

_Feel like this, it's all your fault_

_Feel like this, it's all your fault_

_Feel like this, it's all your fault_

_Feel like this, it's all your fault_

After a few moments, I lean my head on his shoulder. He goes back to playing with my hair. We are back where we started. The only thing is, I know he has me and I can't do anything about it.

It was all his fault…


End file.
